


[好兆头]一纸婚约（Be Certificated）

by ganeshalien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganeshalien/pseuds/ganeshalien
Summary: ※角色设定分别跟随小说《好兆头》（Good Omens）（Neil Gaiman、Terry Pratchett，四川科学技术出版社，2008）及电视剧《好兆头》（Good Omens）（亚马逊影业与BBC合作出品，导演Douglas Mackinnon，编剧Neil Gaiman）。※可能OOC。※主CP为Crowley/Aziraphale，或者Aziraphale/Crowley，斜线无差，互攻亦可。※全文对话。※不知能否称为一个……各国婚姻法的简易而且不见得完全准确的普法向……公益软文？？？





	[好兆头]一纸婚约（Be Certificated）

“拜托，天使，我才不相信什么会爆炸的理由。”

“不是我不想，克劳利，但是我们……”

“也别再提什么阵营，我们早就没有阵营了，现在我们俩自成阵营，你上次明明就承认了。”

“不，我的意思是说，既然我还是个天使……”

“是！我也还是个恶魔！没错！但是他们不是已经保证不再找你麻烦了吗！还是说这年月天使的话都不能信？”

“……就要遵守一些规则，这和他们——上面的那些，我的……同事，我是说，某种程度上，也还算是技术意义上的同事，没有关系。”

“嘶，所以你的脑袋里又冒出了什么新的条条框框？我敢打赌它们说不定还带着粉色格纹花边！”

“别这么刻薄，克劳利，其实是几千年前就写在圣经上的，《出埃及记》20章，十四节‘不可奸yin’，克劳利，我们必须正式缔结婚姻，然后才能合法地结合。”

“好吧天使，撒旦在下，你见鬼……见上帝——嘶！地赢了！我现在就去绑个牧师或者法官或者随便什么……嘶！为什么瞪我！”

“仪式感，克劳利。我相信……如此重大的事情，重要的时刻，你一定不会这样草率，对吧？”

“你还记得恶魔不能进入教堂那种神圣的地方对吧？”

“当然，这世界大着呢，克劳利，我们可以找个其它的国家，顺便还可以体验那个国家的婚礼文化，那里面总是充满爱意的。”

“事先声明，不去美国，那可是个总统上任都得对着圣经宣誓的奇葩国家。”

“那，找个异教的国家，伊朗呢？反正我们都可以随意转换性别，保守一点的国家也没关系。而且正好那里的鱼子酱和冰激凌据说很有特色。”

“然后他们问我们有效期多久的时候怎么回答？‘抱歉，恐怕我们需要先知道世界还有多少年毁灭，然后才能决定期限。’哦，我可不忍心看到你被当做疯子一样赶出门去，天使，于是我就会用一点恶魔的小奇迹，但愿那个可怜的工作人员……”

“好了，克劳利，别再说了。加拿大怎么样？”

“不好，警察们太多管闲事了，夫妻吵架都要全副武装地去管。鉴于我们也经常吵吵架什么的，会多出很多麻烦。”

“日本呢？顺便去吃一下正宗的寿司。”

“我觉得无论让地狱把我的工资打到你卡上还是让天堂把你的工资打到我卡上都会出大事。”

“那……俄罗斯？可以顺便尝一下马哈鱼还有大列巴，而且说不定你会喜欢他们的伏特加。”

“太冷了，天使，你愿意在西伯利亚的冰原上用酥软的胸怀温暖一条冻僵的蛇吗？如果你愿意的话我没有意见。”

“克劳利！”

“好吧，好吧，我不说了。不过天使，你现在脸红的样子就像一颗熟透的水蜜桃……好吧我道歉，我道歉，天使——嘶！你没考虑过中国？连祂，我是说，上面那位，发洪水的时候都管不了的一个彪悍国家，而且有数不清的异域风情美食。”

“你在诱惑我！我想……可是，即使中国现在不再需要单位介绍信了，但我们也还是没有户口本啊。”

“印度？你有兴趣尝尝咖喱和拉茶吗？”

“可、可是，那几种宗教仪式都不适合我们，唯一通用的那种，还要公示一个月，我不认为你会喜欢这个，克劳利……”

“不如这样，天使，我们现在就去最近的伦敦的市政厅，只要身份证明就可以完成登记。然后我们把刚才说的那些地方都去一去，就当是旅行结婚。”

“克劳利！你……真是个聪明的好……抱歉，我是说，酷炫的恶魔！我喜欢这个主意，像人类一样不依靠奇迹的旅行，而且它甚至比一场婚礼更加浪漫、更加充满仪式感！”

“不依靠奇迹……好吧，你喜欢就好。想想看，还有巴黎的甜点、芬兰的厚奶酪、俄罗斯的马哈鱼、日本的寿司、意大利的手工披萨和萨拉米、阿根廷的烧烤、印度的咖喱，更别说中国的丰富美食。那么现在，天使，我是否有这个荣幸诱惑你上车我们一起去市政厅呢？”

“诱惑成功……克劳利！别那么快！看路！看红灯！”

\--FIN--


End file.
